


Another Switched Au??

by Sage_Sun



Series: Epithet Erased, Switched! [1]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Banzai Blasters (Epithet Erased), Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Percy Needs Sleep ngl, Role Reversal, roles reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Sun/pseuds/Sage_Sun
Summary: So- I decided to start a collection of drabbles/ headcannons/ oneshots for the Epthet Erased Switched Au! I personally enjoy it a lot- so---h e r e.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King & Zora Salazar, Ramsey Murdoch & Zora Salazar, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Percival "Percy" King, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Ramsey Murdoch, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Zora Salazar
Series: Epithet Erased, Switched! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Another Switched Au??

Percy paced around her bedroom, it was still new, and the thought of being in an unknown area startled her, especially with the events of the museum accident.

It didn't go to well.

Heck, she was lucky to make it out with a sprained leg.

Percy stopped her pacing, collapsing on her bed for a minute, musing about her life, her 15 years of existing and she's already had more excitement than your average 39 year old.

Now that's crazy.

Well, some good came from it, Percy mused. She had a dad now, adopted or not.

Speaking of, she heard footsteps creaking closer to her door, Percy snapping her head to the sound, as if she could stare-down the soundwaves. A eerie _creek_ entered the room, Percy visibly flinched at the sudden noise, watching as a taller, shadowed figure opened her door, only to find Detective Ashling, or, to her, her father.

That was a lot to process, having somebody to actually care about her.

Sylvester blinked, rubbing his nose bridge.

"Kid, when was the last time you slept?" The salmon haired man asked his daughter, concern dancing in his gaze.

"Four days" Percy mumbled, loosely throwing her blanket over her, knowing she'd be lectured if the conversation went on.

Sylvester sighed.

"Try to get some sleep tonight, i'm going out to find the Arson Amulet tomorrow, you can tag along if you want, and _promise_ to get _some_ sleep" Sylvie negotiated, looking down on the scrawny figure.

Percy yawned, nodding.

"Sure, dad"

"Goodnight, kid."

"Im not a kid!"

"Go to bed!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:24am and im tired so here iufusdcluwfdvtgB BBBB


End file.
